chronicles_of_darkness_san_franciscofandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 15
It has been two days since DANI underwent the druidic ritual that separated her human half from her spirit half. The GREAT AK, thankful for the pack’s assistance, healed her unconscious human half, as well as the rest of the pack. She still remained unresponsive for 24 hours. SAM carried her home to the pack’s estate and stayed by her side until she woke up. While he was glad to have his sister back, he did not realize the extent of the druid’s ritual and what sacrifices it would require. He does not appear to mourn the loss of the druids but seems conflicted about the loss of the human followers. Ultimately, he deals with his emotions by refusing to acknowledge them. The rest of the pack leaves him alone, giving him time to process everything. When DANI finally does wake up, she is not the DANI everyone remembers. She seems frail and vulnerable with large gaps in her memory. The fact that she was once a “monster” scares her. She is 100% human, not even wolf-blooded, and so is highly susceptible to the lunacy. MASON says aloud what everyone else is being forced to acknowledge – she can no longer stay with the pack and needs to leave the estate. SAM says he will find them a place to stay within the city, and promises to stay in contact with the pack. The pack, in turn, promises to try and find a way to help her – the sister SAM got back was not the sister he remembers either. While the pack understands the reason is because Uratha need both spirit and ''flesh to be whole, SAM is not ready to admit that yet. The pack knows the best way to help DANI would be to track down her spirit, somehow manage to capture it, and then figure out a way to join the two back together. The only problem is, they have no idea how to do that. This is uncharted territory, as far as any of them know. KILLIAN holds they can start by trying to figure out where DANI’s spirit went, and says he will take TEDDY and go back to the archery range to see if they can track the spirit from there. LALEH suggests one way to capture DANI’s spirit would be to bind it into a ''fetish. She knows KILLIAN has been interested in crafting a klaive, a spiritual weapon bound to the Uratha ''that wields it, usually crafted from silver. If they can bind DANI’s spirit into a ''klaive, they can keep her with the pack until they can research how to merge spirit and flesh ''back together. LALEH says she will go and gather the ''fetish crafting materials she will need to make a klaive. KIDA knows DOM would be the best one to forge the weapon that will become the klaive. Unfortunately, he is still M.I.A. She decides to take NEMO and see if they can track DOM down and bring him home. JASON says he will do some research on how to help DANI’s human half cope until she is reunited with her spirit. Their missions decided, the pack separates, leaving MASON to watch over ANGEL. KILLIAN and TEDDY step across to the Shadow and make their way to the archery range where the ritual was performed. The blood thorn spirits are still there, but seem sedentary and without purpose since their masters are now dead. The'' Hisil'' is heavily damaged, almost to the point of becoming a Wound, and the Gauntlet is alarmingly thin. It would be very easy for a human to accidently stumble into the Shadow here. Together, KILLIAN and TEDDY realize the blood thorns could be tasked to repair the Gauntlet, cultivating whatever essence the pack chose. That was, after all what the druids were using them for. Since KILLIAN had managed to turn the blood thorns into contacts the last time he was here, he approaches them with the idea. They are willing, happy to once again have purpose, but were heavily damaged in the battle and need sustenance to heal. For blood thorns, that translates into a blood offering, or essence. KILLIAN doesn’t have a lot of that to offer right now, so he decides to take TEDDY on a Sacred Hunt. Sacred Hunts allow Uratha ''to hunt a specific spirt and feed on it for ''essence. It honors both the spirit and the Uratha ''that hunts it, so long as the ''Uratha ''allows the spirit to live. KILLIAN decides a ''knowledge spirit would be a worthy adversary, and hopes they might glean information from the spirit to help DANI, as well. He performs the rite, and the hunt begins. The spirit leads them out of Golden Gate Park and traverses the city down to the docks where it manages to lose them. Frustrated, they try to pick the trail back up before finally having to admit the spirit has bested them. Looking up, they see a lone Uratha sitting at the end of a dock looking out across the Bay toward Treasure Island, which is completely shrouded in an unnaturally thick fog. KILLIAN doesn’t recognize her. As they approach, she turns to face them. “Well look at that! You ended up coming to me…” she begins. She is a tall woman with short, jet black hair, currently dressed in jeans, a form fitting tank top and a black leather jacket. KILLIAN narrows his eyes, ”Who are you?” he asks suspiciously. Instead of answering, she looks over at TEDDY. “Hiya Kid, how you been?” TEDDY smiles genuinely, “Fine. Yourself?” “Wait, you know this person?” KILLIAN asks, looking at TEDDY quizzically. “This is FURY. We’ve worked together before,” TEDDY answers, then looks back over at FURY. “What are you doing here?” “The Harbingers sent me to find his pack,” FURY responds, nodding at KILLIAN, “Though apparently it’s your pack now as well?” TEDDY nods. “What do the Harbingers want with us?” KILLIAN asks. “They’re enlisting your help. Apparently, they have been trying to reach the Night Sisters for several days. They want you to find out what happened to them and they want me to help…Though I was told there were seven of you. Where’s the rest of your pack?” “Well let’s see… One of our members is out of commission. Another one has been M.I.A for five days now, pursing a personal vendetta. The rest are…on their own assignments.” “Interesting…” FURY cocks her head at TEDDY, “And you decided to throw your lot in with this group?” “Yep.” FURY shrugs, “To each’s own… Shall we get going?” She looks back over toward Treasure Island. “I suppose so,” KILLIAN answers, muttering something under his breath about being voluntold. The three shift to their Urshul forms and head for the bridge that leads across the Bay to Treasure Island. In the Shadow, there appears to be some sort of toll both blocking the path right in the middle of the bridge. Several spirit cars mill around waiting to cross through. A cheerful African American lady greets them as they approach. “Greetings Uratha. I’m afraid you’ll need to pay the toll if you intend to go any further.” “And what is the toll?” FURY asks. The spirit looks at her as if she is daft, “Well I would think that would be obvious,” she says, “For sure though, you’re goin’ to need four wheels.” KILLIAN smiles charmingly at the lady, “I have four paws…” The lady laughs and returns the smile, “Indeed you do – and mighty fine paws they are too. But your goin’ to need wheels for this, dear.” She nods to the cars milling about behind them. “So, we’re drag racing?” FURY asks, then smiles impishly, “Cool!” KILLIAN snorts. Really? He would prove to the lady he didn’t need wheels. He sizes up the barricade, and walks back several strides. Then he turns and runs forward, easily clearing the barricade to the other side. The lady nods to him respectfully. His toll was paid – he was free to come and go as he pleased. He looks at TEDDY and FURY expectantly. FURY looks disappointed, but strides back with TEDDY and makes a run for the barricade as well. Both of them end up bouncing off an invisible wall and tumbling backward comically. KILLIAN stifles a laugh as they recover their feet and shake themselves off. Then he leaps back across to join them. Apparently, they needed wheels. FURY’s eyes light up as she turns to assess their choices. It’s obvious she’s looking for the coolest, fastest car in the group. She rubs her hands together gleefully as she finally decides on a Dodge Charger with racing stripes. He leans over to TEDDY, “Of course she would choose a muscle car.” Teddy smiles, “Same old FURY.” FURY looks the Charger up and down, then strides over to the driver’s side. “Come on, Sexy,” she says, stroking its hood lovingly, “Let’s go for a drive.” KILLIAN rolls his eyes and walks over with TEDDY. The Charger revs it engine disdainfully, “I think not, Uratha.” FURY frowns. Obviously, the spirit was going to need a little more convincing. Fair enough…she could negotiate. Before she gets a chance, though, KILLIAN circles around behind the Charger and attacks. Okay…well that was one form of negotiation – not the kind she was initially going for, but who was she to argue. The Charger spins out, sideswiping KILLIAN, knocking him several feet backward. TEDDY takes a few steps back and starts studying the spirit. FURY recognizes the look. PHILIPPA used to get that look all the time when she was trying to figure out a spirit’s weakness. PHILIPPA was part of FURY’s old pack. That meant it fell to her and KILLIAN to distract the spirit until TEDDY finished her evaluation. FURY paces the Charger as it spins, and rakes it along the driver’s side, leaving deep rends in the metal. The Charger spins back around and rams her head on, but she is able to roll over the top of the hood. KILLIAN strikes at it again and FURY follows suit. The Charger remains focused on FURY, which is exactly what she wanted. It was a worthy opponent, powerful and undaunted. Finally, TEDDY barks out that they need to render the spirit motionless. FURY rolls back across the hood landing directly between the Charger’s headlights and grips its front bumper tightly, digging in her heels and trying to establish a grapple. KILLIAN latches on below the trunk, and Teddy charges it from the side. It spins its wheels, trying to break free as TEDDY strafes it. Finally, the Charger submits. FURY releases the bumper, and shifts back to her Hishu ''form, “I’m driving!!” “I call Shotgun!” KILLIAN quips, leaping over to the passenger door and shifting up as well. TEDDY looks at the maniacal glee in FURY’s eyes as she revs the Charger’s engine, “I’m not letting her drive! Move over – I’m driving.” “I already called it – and he called Shotgun. Get in the back, Kid – you snooze you lose!” TEDDY leaps into the back of the Charger, shifting into her ''Urhan ''form so she can fit in its almost nonexistent back seat. “Alright!” FURY exclaims, “Let’s see what this baby can do!” KILLIAN and TEDDY feel themselves shoved into the back of their seats as FURY peels out, pushing the Charger to its limits and beyond, ending in a 720-degree spin at the edge of Treasure Island. As they disembark, the Charger revs its engine respectfully and races off. As the three ''Uratha pass through the outer edge of the fog, the Shadow ''becomes somewhat disturbing. It seems like the Night Sisters have abandoned their territory. Their markings around the edge of the island are old and as they walk through, everything appears dead or dying. There is no spirit presence, even though they are in the ''pale of Treasure Island’s powerful locus. “I think it’s about time we took a look at the other side.” KILLIAN says. FURY and TEDDY nod in agreement. TEDDY steps across first, landing on something soft and squishy. The fog hangs around her feet like a heavy blanket. She can hear chitters and hisses echoing all around her and can see xenomorphs skittering in and out of view amongst the fog. She remains motionless, trying not to attract attention, while she tries to assess what she’s dealing with. The Harbingers talked of xenomorph problem in San Francisco, but this is the first time she has seen one – or in this case, hundreds, all over the island. Off in the distance, TEDDY can hear chanting, all female voices – the Night Sisters? FURY appears several feet in front of her, but is not successful at going unnoticed. Six xenomorphs surround her, hissing aggressively. KILLIAN is unsuccessful in crossing the Gauntlet to join TEDDY and FURY. He senses an explosion of E''ssence'' off in the distance and moves toward it, intrigued. He can tell he is approaching the center of the locus and as he draws closer, he can see Essence pouring into the Shadow. ''KILLIAN can’t resist the urge to lap it up eagerly – he has been running low on ''Essence for a while. This seems to be the center of whatever is happening on Treasure Island. Maybe he could cross here. FURY snarls back at the xenomorphs surrounding her. She can sense TEDDY several feet behind her. They don’t appear to have noticed her yet. It is obvious the xenomorphs are trying to intimidate her and force her off the island, but FURY won’t be backed down so easily. Her snarl deepens into a threatening growl and the xenomorphs back away, keeping a respectful distance. As she begins to move, they allow her to pass. She circles around toward TEDDY, including her in the bubble of respect she has forged for herself, and together they move toward the chanting. The Night Sisters are gathered around a large bonfire with a sea of xenomorphs surrounding them. In front of them is a much larger and more powerful xenomorph, likely the queen. The sea parts as FURY and TEDDY move through. KILLIAN steps across to find himself face to face with the largest xenomorph he has ever seen. She towers above him, and hisses angrily. The Nights Sisters stand in a semi-circle behind him. Their Alpha is not pleased with his interruption. “What is the meaning of this?!” the alien queen growls in the First Tongue. TEDDY and FURY move up beside the Night Sisters and are met with angry glares. “Explain yourself!” their Alpha demands of KILLIAN. Her packmates continue chanting as she steps forward. KILLIAN looks around at the sea of xenomorphs and meets the Alpha’s gaze with an equally accusatory glare. “I think you are the ones you should be explaining yourselves…What exactly is going on here?” “This is not your concern. You will not interfere,” the Alpha retorts. KILLIAN’s jaw tightens and FURY crouches, preparing to attack. One swift, surgical strike and she could end the ritual here and now. Granted, it would most likely mean suicide. The three of them wouldn’t last long against the xenomorphs’ retaliation. They were grossly outnumbered. They might have a chance of escaping through the Shadow – the xenomorphs didn’t appear to be able to cross over. The Night Sisters would probably hunt them down, though. As FURY ponders her options, TEDDY speaks up, looking at both her and KILLIAN. “Stop,” is all she says. Stop what? FURY was going to need more than that. KILLIAN looks at the young Iron Master ''quizzically. “What’s going on here, kid? What are they doing?” FURY asks. “They’re creating a gateway to send the xenomorphs into the ''Shadow,” TEDDY explains. “And they won’t be able to return to the material world?” FURY clarifies. TEDDY shakes her head. “Are you sure?” “It’s a one-way portal.” TEDDY confirms. ‘ “Not sure we want them rampaging through the Shadow,” KILLIAN comments, “but it would rid San Francisco of the problem. The Shadow is vast and infinitely more dangerous than the material world. Their numbers would most likely be thinned over time.” TEDDY nods, breathing a sigh of relief, and the three of them step back, allowing the Night Sisters to complete the ritual. The portal opens and the xenomorph queen leads her hive through. The Night Sisters collapse in exhaustion as the portal closes behind them. The island is eerily quiet again. KILLIAN, TEDDY and FURY return to the mainland. As they make their way back to the archery range, they discuss what to do with the site. It was heavily damaged during the druid’s ritual and the Gauntlet ''was dangerously thin. The ''blood thorns could help repair it, and in doing so, could cultivate whatever Essence the pack desired. They decide cultivating solitude and mystery could hopefully keep people away from the site. It would shut down the archery range. The Great Ak would probably be willing to close off the area with heavy overgrowth. They return to the blood thorns, each giving a small offering of Essence to the spirits to set them on their new task. They are about to return to the estate and check in with the rest of the pack when shots ring out from the trees surrounding the clearing. KILLIAN feels the sharp sting of a bullet. “I got him!” a male voice rings out. KILLIAN and TEDDY scan the trees and discover half a dozen park rangers surrounding them. FURY crouches, preparing to spring into action. As they feared, the humans managed to stumble into the Shadow. “We need to round them up and get them out of here,” KILLIAN barks, shifting into his Urshal form and causing the rangers to scatter. “Try not to kill them, though,” he adds, looking pointedly at FURY. The three break and charge into the woods after the rangers. The Story Continues… Current Developments - Chapter 14 - Chapter 16